DGrayman Rewrite
by BurningCosmos
Summary: Female Allen X Lavi.. I am going to redo the whole series and and my own little twists to it.. So please do enjoy and review :  :  There will also be a very big twist to Allens past.. Suck at summeries so Just enJOY.. Sorry for any mistakes! :  :    On HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey!**

**Please enjoy my new story Of -MAN! **

**!LAVEN!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**== pLeAsE dO eNjOy ==**

**# ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~; # **

Chapter 1

(Sigh) "Finally I made it to the top..." The white haired girl said slowly standing from the ground.

She turned her head to look up at the tower that was known as the Dark Order and gave it a weary gaze.

"Tim is this really the Dark Order... It seems kind of dead.." She mumbled staring at the huge tower that looked... well just damn straight creepy and the black bat like golem's didn't help much either.

Tim gave a nod and began to fly in the direction of the tower the white haired girl trailing behind.

* * *

><p><p>

**# ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~; # **

Reever watched the monitors that showed the white haired girl slowly making her way to the entrance of the Dark Order with the rest of his science team with a slight blush tinting their cheeks at the sight of the beautiful white haired teen.

"Did she just climb up that cliff..." Jonny mumbled staring at the monitor in disbelief.

"HEY! Get a closer look on the Kid!" One of the science members shouted from the back. Reever looked back seeing them all nod in anticipation and sighed slowly shaking his head.

Reever hit a button on the remote that changed the view of the monitor to the front gates view exactly were they white haired girl came to a stop giving them a perfect view of her appearance.

They all took in her angelic appearance... her white hair stopped just at mid back and was pulled in a low pony tail her bangs framing her heart shaped face. She wore a white collared shirt with a red ribbon that tied around the collar, her skirt stopped just a few inches above the knees it was a puffy black skirt with white silk lining the bottom and for shoes she wore to black knee length boots. To complete her outfit she wore a long black trench coat the went down to her knees it was left open and gave the scientist a good view of her figure that was seen through her white figure fitting shirt.

The scientist all stood silently glaring at the young girl on the screen. Reever counting the seconds in his head a sweat drop forming above his brow

'3... 2... 1'

…..

"STRIKE!"

The scientist all yelled in union hearts beating in their eyes while staring at the monitor except for Reever who only gave a shake at the head a sigh making it through his lips. Lenalee and Komui entered the room and came up to the monitors curios as to what all the noise was about.

Komui gave a small blush while slowly sipping his coffee to hide his blush well Lenalee sweat dropped.

"You damn perverts!" Yelled Lenalee glaring harshly at the group who all backed away slowly feeling the killer intent fill the atmosphere. "You should have more pride then to stare at a young teenage girl in such a manner and as you can all see she is way to young for either one of you!"

"What is she doing here?" Komui asked hoping to quickly change the subject who was also suffocating under the tense atmosphere.

"She climbed up the cliff..." Jonny said to the supervisor while standing next to him.

Komui shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Why didn't you drop her off the cliff then?"

Reever got up and pointed to the golden golem that was flying next to the teen age girl, "We were going to but she has Marshall Cross's golem with her, so we don't know whether to see her as an enemy or an ally."

"U-um... Hello! My name is Allen Walker if I may I would like to speak to the supervisor of this place!" They all turned their heads to the monitor and watched the young girl set her suit case on the ground before looking up at the gate again.

"I was sent here by Marian Cross..."

"Hey supervisor you heard anything about this?" Reever asked slowly turning his head to face the purple haired man and sighed when he shook his head saying no.

"Okay gate scan!" Reever yelled into the small speaker hanging from his ear.

Allen looked around and gave a small yelp of surprise as the gate came alive. She gave a bow to the gate and mumbled a quick greeting.

The gates eyes almost bulged out of their sockets while glaring at the young girl in front of him, "X-ray vision activate! Determine whether Allen Walker is human or Akuma!"

Allen stood patiently while the gate went through the inspection. The gate gazed at the teen and began to sweat as his vision began to blur, "What? Why isn't my X-ray vision working... is it a bug of some sort..."

The gate gazed over her again starting from bottom to top only to receive they same results. He gave a quick look to the scar on the left side of her face and screamed.

"SHE IS CURSED ! ALLEN WALKER IS ON THE MILLENNIUM EARL'S SIDE!" The gate screamed in a frightful voice while gazing at the pentacle that was seated above her left eye on her forehead.

The science members eyes all widened... pity filling them as they gazed at the young girl on the monitor. 'So young... What a shame' They all thought.

"Lenalee!" Komui yelled signalling for her to go before she gave shake of the head, "Its fine brother Kanda is already there." The dark green haired girl said while pointing at the monitor.

Allen's eyes widen as she felt panic began to settle with in her gut, "W-wait! You got this all wrong... I'm only a little cursed-" Allen looked up above her and shrieked as a long blade almost cut her in half, quickly jumping to the side to avoid the blow. She gazed down to the man that had almost ended her life. His long blackish blue hair was pulled in a high pony tail his exorcists coat left open revealing his pale toned abs, there was also bandages wrapped around his chest with a little bit of blood staining them. He was also wearing black leathered pants with black boats.

Allen gazed at his long black sword while swallowing the lump of fear forming with in her throat, the thought of that thing making contact with her made her shiver.

Allen placed her hands at the side of her head in a surrendering manner a goofy looking pleading smile forming on her lips, "p-please there seems to be some sort of mistake..." She stuttered out her voice cracking a little form the fear of being sliced in two.

Kanda ignored her pleading façade and frightful voice and took a step forward glaring at the cursed teen slowly raising his sword in a defence position. "You have some guts to show up here by yourself akuma..."

"B-but its like I said I am not an akuma-" She was cut off as Kanda slashed down at her with his sword, Allen once again jumped back and activated her arm to block the next coming attack.

Kanda's eyes widen in surprise as he drew his sword back, he glared down at the silver claw that replace the teens left arm. "What's up with that arm?"

Allen straightened herself, "Its an anti-akuma weapon. Like I said I am not an akuma I am an exorcist."

A tick mark formed on Kanda's head and he turned to the gate, "Hey! What's the meaning of this?"

The gate began to sweat fear showing perfectly on its face, "She is a akuma I swear I saw the pentacle!"

"Tch... Well it doesn't matter..." He said turning his gaze back to the white haired teen, "I will see if your human by cutting you open myself." Kanda raised his sword preparing to attack. Allen raised her silver claw to defend herself from the oncoming attack.

Kanda dashed forward slashing down with full force, he slashed down at the claw once again and drew his sword back to attack again.

Allen winced when he released his sword from her arm and noticed that there was a large cut from the wrist to her forearm.

'He damaged it...?' She thought glaring at the large cut on her now deactivated arm. Kanda made a dash for her again holding his sword ready to stab through her head once he noticed her arm once again turn normal.

Allen fell back against the gate wall leaning on it to support her wobbly legs from the fear of almost being killed once again. The cursed teen placed her back against the wall her hands once again at the side of her head in that same surrendering manner.

She watched as the pony tailed haired man drew his sword back ready to attack once again her goofy fear stricken smile once again playing at her lips. Kanda ran forward ready to kill the girl in front of him.

"W-wait! My master... Marian Cross should have sent a letter of recommendation to the supervisor of this place!"

Allen shut her eyes tight waiting for impact but when it never came she peeped them open and shuddered as to how close the tip of his blade was to impaling her between the eyes. Kanda stopped right before he drove his blade through her head and looked at her with very cautious eyes and one intimidating glare.

"What did you say?" Demanded Kanda in a very impolite voice.

Allen who still in the same position gulped, "U-mm I said Marshall Cross... My master sent a letter of recommendation to the Dark Order on my behalf. It should have been sent to the supervisor of this place."

Back in the office all turned to the supervisor and glared, Komui turned and pointed to a random scientist at the back, "You check my desk for a letter sent by Marshall Cross!"

The scientist turned towards the desk and paled at the state of the supervisors desk, "You want me to search through that...?" He mumbled paling at the sight. Then made his way to the desk and began searching through all the papers scattered around the desk.

The rest of them including Lenalee glared at the purple haired supervisor before he turned, "I will help out ~ !"

"Dammit supervisor clean out your damn desk!" Yelled Reever while glaring daggers at their very immature supervisor.

Komui sat on his desk random sheets in his hand and the coffee in his other, "Is it this... or this … or this..." He asked himself searching through each page. The random science member still scrambling about on the floor searching through the mess of papers and rubbish.

"I found it!" Yelled the scientist as he held a tattered envelope in his hands. Komui threw what papers he held behind his back which landed on the floor.

"Read it!"

The random scientist tore the envelope open and pulled a piece of paper out.

_Komui_

_I will be sending my idiot _

_pupil over to you. _

_Her name is Allen Walker_

_take care of her. _

_From: Cross _

"Well that sorts out everything..." Komui mumbled.

"Agggg if you cleaned out your damn desk none of this shit will happen!" Yelled Reever pointing a finger to Komui who just waved it off. "Oi Kanda! Stop your attack the kid's Marshall Cross's apprentice!"

Kanda gazed at the girl in front of him glaring hard at her trembling sliver eyes. "U-mm..." she stuttered only to have Kanda glare harder but did nothing to release his blade from the young girls face only inched it closer.

Komui held Reever in a choking grip, "Kanda stop with the attack we found the letter from Marshall Cross! What do you have to say for yourself Captain ~ !" Sang out Komui tightening his grip on the choking captain who grew a tick mark.

"So its my fault now...!" Komui only laughed and released him not before yelling in Reever's ear piece telling the gate to open.

"Well time to get more coffee!" Komui said and poured some coffee in his pink and blue bunny mug, "Oh Lenalee!" Komui called standing at the entrance of the office door his coffee mug filled with fresh coffee, "I want to you to go and welcome our guest and show her around a little okay then bring her down to the science department I will meet you there."

Lenalee smiled and nodded then went down to the entrance to greet the new member of their family.

Komui turned back to the monitor and gazed at the teen on the screen while smiling, 'We haven't had a new member in so long …. but if Marshall Cross sent you... Then you should carry quit a bit of potential.'

Komui then left the room with the scientist team following behind all making their way to the scientist department to continue their work.

Kanda who still had his blade at the young girls face made no signs of retreating his blade. Allen swallowed the lump in her throat and gazed at the female looking man her same goofy smile still plastered to her face her hands still at the side of her head.

Allen didn't move an inch worry if she had to the man before her would cut her head off in one swell swoop.

Kanda inched his blade forward and winced when something whacked him over the head. His blade lowing as he glared at the dark green pig tailed haired girl who had an angry look on her face.

"Geez, we told you to stop Kanda! Now get in or the gate will close." Lenalee told the blue haired exorcists who only "Tched" and made his way back in the order. Allen grabbed her suitcase and followed, the gate shutting behind her.

"Hello I am Lenalee... sorry about all that." Lenalee said a apologetic smile on her face as she held her hand out to the white haired teen.

"N-no its no problem... Its a pleasure to meet you Lenalee-san... please call me Allen." The white haired girl said shaking the hand of Lenalee.

Kanda "Tched" Obliviously... and began to walk back to his room. "U-mm Kanda was it..." Said Allen gazing at his back, "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Kanda stopped and turned to face the teen and glared at her out stretched hand before turning away again.

"Like I would shake hands with some cursed beansprout..." Kanda said in a very threatening and angry glare before leaving without waiting for a reply. Allen watched as the young man turned the corner and sighed in disappointment.

"Hey... don't worry about him he just got back from a mission so he is kinda tiered." Said Lenalee, Allen turned to face her a small smile on her lips and nodded in reply.

* * *

><p><p>

**# ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~; # **

Kanda's Pov

I leaned on my bedroom door and place a hand over my beating heart. When I first glanced at the cursed beansprout my heart began to thump really hard and loud against my ribs. My face had darkened with red at the thought of the young teen.

To tell the truth I had never really been interested in relationships or anything along those lines and really didn't think any girl I have met before attractive except Lenalee... when I am with her my heart would has well beat very hard and loud around her.

I shook my head to remove these thoughts I had of the two beautiful exorcists from my mind and slowly made my way to my bed. I laid down on the bed drifting off into a welcomed sleep.

**# ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~; # **

* * *

><p><p>

Normal Pov

Allen followed the dark green haired exorcist glancing around the huge passage they were walking through.

The guards watched the pair as the passed by gazing at the young white haired teen. The one guard looked up to his partner next to him, "Hey? Is that the new kid?" The other guard nodded glancing at the white haired beauty.

"Yea... That's her..."

The first guard turned his gaze back to Allen a frown forming on his lips and pity filling his eyes, "She is so young..." the others nodded in agreement, "Well I suppose there is no age limit when it comes to innocence..."

The second guard watched Allen looking down at the red scar running down her left cheek, "I think the kid is cursed too... To be so young and to be forced to enter war..."

The guards that all participated in the conversation lowered their heads and sighed all offering the young teen their prayers for the safety of the new member.

"Well this is the lounge..." Lenalee said, a smile gracing her features as she gestured to the huge sitting area, that had many couches and coffee tables all set out and a few fire places that lit up the room also keeping it toasty.

**# ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~; # **

Allen's Pov

I followed Lenalee-san through many different corridors and rooms trying my best to keep track of each room we passed, paling at the thought of getting lost in such a large area. We went through many different rooms like the bathrooms, the eating hall and training room and so on...

We were soon in a very high circular tower that had many different floors the middle of this tower was hollow so you would walk in a large circle if you went around one floor. I went over to the edge and gazed over the fence that went around the floors.

I shivered at seeing how high we were... Lenalee-san came up behind me and gazed over the edge, "This tower is mostly used for the rooms of everyone that stays here... Well we are going to head to the science department now to go meet my brother so I will show you yours later on."

"Your brother.." I asked after giving her a nod.

"Yep my brother is the Supervisor... Supervisor Komui." Lenalee stated with a smile. I smiled back and followed her to the science room.

Once we entered I was greeted by many people who worked in the science department like Reever-san, Jonny-san and Tapp-san. Then soon I was introduced to Komui-san who I learned was a little well …. well lets just say different.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Komui-san." I said giving a slight bow in respect. He seemed a little shocked then soon it was replaced with a small friendly smile and released a small chuckle, "Well well... we could use more people like you Allen-chan someone so well mannered..."

I looked back and gave him a small smile with a small blush on my cheeks caused from the compliment.

Komui stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Well lets go to the medical room quickly..."

"Medical room...?" I asked.

"Yes Kanda-san seemed to have damaged your left arm. So we just going to have it fixed." I nodded and walked with Lenalee and Komui down to a small room down the corridor.

"Take a seat..." Komui told me gesturing to the chair in front of the metal table. I sat down and Komui turned to me, "Can you show me your left arm?"

I nodded and took off my coat placing it on top of my suitcase and rolled up my left arm sleeve to show my ugly scaly read arm with a green cross that was embedded in my left hand.

Komui and Lenalee both leaned down and eyed it carefully causing me to feel a little uncomfortable at their calculating gazes at my left arm. Komui looked down to me watching my unease settle on my face and shook his head.

"Allen you don't have to be so uncomfortable..." I looked up at him and he smiled one that would normally be used on a little sister or how a father would to their daughter.

"Haha... sorry its just that with this arm of mine it caused me a lot of problems when I was much younger..." I told them a sad smile forming on my lips a lost look in my eyes. Komui gave me a sad look followed my Lenalee-san before Komui pushed up his glasses that same comforting smile gracing his lips.

"Well Allen-chan there is no need to be uncomfortable about it! Here at the order we all accept each other no matter what!" Lenalee said.

"That's right you are one of our important apostles after all we are actually very grateful to you and that arms of yours for keeping us safe... And besides its not what's on the outside that counts its what's on the inside that counts!" Komui said in a very happy caring voice.

I stared wide eyed at the two... most people would call me a monster... or would call me a lunatic but these people...

A small smile graced my face not one that I would force out but a true smile. It felt so good to hear something like that said to me.

"Thank you... Thank you so very much.." I said looking up at them smiling.

"Well there appears to be some nerve damage... but don't worry its nothing I cant fix." Komui yelled with pride while quickly turning around and then faced me again with drills and many other painful looking things.

"U-umm Komui-san is all that necessary?" I asked beads of sweat forming above my brow, all blood draining from my face.

"Lenalee quickly bring me the anaesthetic!" ordered Komui who then grabbed the small bottle that his sister handed to him. He slowly pulled the injection out of the bottle the anaesthetic inside.

He quickly injected the contents into my left arm and then pulled one of his painful looking machine out. "If you don't want to be scarred I suggest you look the other way!"

**# ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~; # **

Normal Pov

Reever and Jonny could be seen sitting outside the small medical room and covered their ears when a scream of pain filled HQ.

"And so it begins..." Reever mumbled pity filling his voice. Jonny only nodded, "Poor Kid..."

Back in small room Allen was mumbling on how painful this is, Komui was grinning evilly and Lenalee was busy apologising to Allen for how rough her brother was being with the white haired teen.

"Nii-san are going to check if Allen is human after this?" Asked Lenalee looking up at her brother.

Komui only shook his head still busy 'fixing' Allen's arm, "No its fine Allen-chan is indeed human."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because only humans are able to be cursed..." He stated ending the conversation with a sad smile and a soften gaze.

After Allen's torture- I mean medical treatment they all made their way to the circular tower and climbed on a large evaluator platform and began to descend down the huge tower Allen on her knee's her left arm in a sling mumbling how she will never hurt her arm again.

Lenalee had left the two saying she had a few things to take care of.

"Well it seems you have a parasitic-type the most rare of all innocence." Komui told the teen.

She got up to her feet and stood next to Komui, "Parasitic-type? … Innocence?"

"Hmm it seems Marshall cross didn't explain anything to you... Well I will tell you everything after we check your innocence with Hevlaska." Allen only nodded.

Once they reached the bottom of the tower Allen couldn't see a thing it was like they were stuck in a pitch black room.

"Welcome Komui Lee... Allen Walker." Voices from behind the two called out.

Komui turned to the five figures in the chairs and bowed Allen following while mumbling a quick greeting.

Allen gave a glance to each person in a chair in front of them unable to see their faces because of their long black cloaks which practically covered their faces.

Behind the two on the other side of the platform see-through glowing tentacles slowly made their way up on to the platform wrapping around the petite waist of the cursed teen. The tentacles lift Allen off the ground earning a surprise yelp from the teen.

The sling which her left arm was in slowly falling to the ground as more tentacles slithered up her arm.

"W-what is this?" The teen yelled out as she struggled in the tentacles grasp. Allen was soon face to face with a huge snake like women which caused Allen to struggle harder in fear of the huge snake like being.

"Let me go! Komui-san what the hell is going on?" Komui only smiled at the young teen at her attempts to brake free.

"Innocence.." The snake like being called. Allen winced and clenched her teeth at the feeling of the tentacles making their way in her left hand through the red scaly skin of her left hand.

"Show them what your worth Allen Walker." Komui said a smile never leaving his face to him this was all very amusing seeing the terrified face of the child. Allen looked down to her left arm and struggled even more.

'What is this? Its disgusting... this feeling of intrusion... its disgusting.' Allen tried her best to move her left arm because she was not going down without a fight! "Activate!" Allen only received a few sparks emitting from her innocence but no activation.

"Its useless... Didn't I tell you, you wont be able to move it until tomorrow." Said and amused Komui.

"Komui-san!" Allen yelled through her gritted teeth. "No your my arm so move! Move... move... MOVE!" Allen yelled activating her arm in a blurry state flickering at some pieces of the arm.

"Stop... I am not you enemy... I only wish to know your innocence." The snake being said to the young teen who now went limb after activating her arm in an unpleasant state.

The snake being leaned its head to the teens a bright glow sparking from were their heads connected.

"...86%... Yes the synchronise rate is 86%" The snake lady said before she let out a gasp.

"What is it Hevlaska?" Asked Komui at seeing the snake lady freeze.

Hevlaska placed Allen back on the ground her left arm falling limb to her side. She looked up at the snake lady who only smiled. "I didn't mean to frighten you I am Hevlaska..."

"Its nice to meet you Hevlaska-san." Said the cursed teen while giving a slight bow of the head and continued rubbing her left arm as if it were in pain. Hevlaska then frowned her smile leaving her face as a serious expression took over.

"Allen Walker... In the dark future far from now, your innocence will give a great birth to a great destroyer of time." Hevlaska stated well looking down at the teen.

"Destroyer of time?" Allen repeated.

"Wow congratulations!" Allen turned her head to Komui who only smiled while clapping his hands, "I don't know what that means but Hevlaska's predications are often right you see. Oh my, you've got plenty of potential Allen-chan."

Allen glared at the man then threw a fist to to the man with her right hand only to have it blocked by his clipboard. "Can I just punch you once!"

"Ahh but you see Allen-chan all new members of the order have to have their innocence inspected, those are the rules." Komui stated pulling the clipboard lower to reveal his face as he spoke.

Allen grew a tick mark and pointed a finger to Komui, "Tell me that beforehand!"

Komui only coward behind his clipboard while Allen regained her composure. "Well what is innocence anyway?" The teen asked her right hand holding onto her left that was still dead at her side.

Komui leaned back on the railing of the platform and spoke in a more mature voice, "Its only we, the Dark Order, those who serve it and the Millennium Earl who knows of this. It all started about a hundred years ago, with the discovery of a certain cube. On this cube it had a message..

"_To our descendants..._

_we stand victorious over the darkness, even as we are destroyed. _

_To save you from the misfortune which will, no doubt, befall us all. _

_We leave this message..."_

What it contained was a predication from ancient times and the method by which we could use a certain substance. It was called God's crystal and possessed miraculous powers."

"Gods crystal..." Allen repeated Komui nodded and continued," The cube itself was made of it, And we called it innocence. It exists in the that cross on your left hand. Anti-demon weapons process the innocence and use it as a weapon. Those who made the cube used the innocence to fight the Millennium Earl. They were able to defeat the Earl, but in the end the world was destroyed with him. It was that which was recorded in the Holy Bible, as Noah's flood. The cube called it the 'Three Days Of Darkness'. According to the cube, the world is once again bound for destruction at the hands of the Millennium Earl. As was predicated, the Earl was reborn into this world. Therefore the Dark Order was founded. We began to gather those compatible with the innocence. Those compatible with the Innocence are known as exorcists. The Millennium Earl created the demons to fight the exorcists. If the innocence is the light side, then demons are made from the dark side, a materiel called dark matter. The count is currently searching for the innocence and seeks to destroy it. Thanks to the Noah's flood, its been distributed throughout the world in one hundred and nine fragments. Our job is to find those within whom the innocence resides and gather enough strength to defeat the Millennium Earl... before he succeeds."

"If we lose this race..." Allen turned to the cloaked figures as they all spoke in union, "the prophecy will be fulfilled, and the world will be destroyed."

"Fight." The one said its unseen eyes focussing on Allen. The one to his left spoke after him at seeing Allen's head perk up to what the cloaked figure before said, "It is your duty, as one chosen by Innocence." Allen looked at the five figures before as they all repeated that it was her duty to fight.

Komui rested a hand on her shoulder, Allen turned to him a frown on her face at the words that were said... to her it sound as if all innocence users were only born into this world to be nothing more then weapons for the Dark Order...

Komui removed his hand from her shoulder and held it out before her, "Lets work together, for the good of the world. Though you will not make a single pound off of it."

Allen then smiled and took hold of his outstretched hand, "Right." She said slowly shaking his hand. Komui smiled, "Welcome to the Dark Order."

Allen nodded. Even though she was nothing more then a weapon to those of the Dark Order she promised Mana that she will fight no matter what, no matter what chaos lays a head she will continue down this path.

"Well lets get you to your room so you can rest up a bit" Komui said hitting the button to the lift which slowly began to ascend upwards.

"God be with you Allen Walker." Hevlaska said and Allen smiled and nodded, It was a pleasure to meet you Hevlaska-san."

Once Allen was in her room she laid her suitcase on her bed that was against the wall. Her room was small and comfy she had her own bathroom on the left side of her room and her bed with a side table to right, at the end of her room was a dresser and a book shelf filled with many random books.

It had a small window that curved out wards next to the dresser that formed in the corner as well as a couch that went along with the window small pillows were placed on the couch as well.

Allen was pleased with her room to say the least it wasn't to big and it wasn't to small it was just right. Allen sat on the floor leaning up against her bed. She turned to see the painting that hung over the bed and smiled at the picture. It was a painting of a clown that was walking a long spiral path way carrying a coffin on its back a large yellow scar running down his left eye.

She closed her eyes and sighed a small smile forming on her lips, 'Mana... I'm finally here...' She thought before falling asleep resting her head on her bed.

**# ~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~; # **

**Well I am finally done! Please review for me!**

**And I do apologise for any error! I am not very good when it comes gramme and any other mistakes! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I will get the next chapter out soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY !**

**Chapter two finally here! **

**Thank you all for the REVIEWS ! XD XD **

**Oh yes sorry about the suffix mistake! ^_^ my bad! **

**Also sorry for any grammar mistakes ! Please forgive for that!**

**But please do enjoy! XD XD **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Allen went down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. There she met the chef of the kitchen named Jerry he was very nice and quite the charmer. He was very feminine and very enthusiastic about his work and was happy to serve anything she ordered. So Allen went and told them her long lists of food she would would like for breakfast.

Jerry was to say the least completely shocked at how such a small and petite girl could eat so much and yet not gain a single pound. Allen only replied with a laugh and a smile which brightened up the room.

Jerry was very pleased though to cook for such a beautiful well mannered young lady it was very refreshing and her smile just looked like it made the room itself shimmer in light. After Allen had received her food she sat down at an empty table near the entrance of the large room.

The dinning hall was full of very depressed finders some with angry looks in their eyes. Allen had heard that they just returned from a mission and were ambushed... many finders had lost their lives.

"Dammit! Some many of us had to die... Those damn Akuma damn them!" Yelled one very buff finder as he slammed his fist to the table. Kanda sat by and empty table behind the finder and was busy eating his meal. "Tch, Shut up already. I find it difficult to eat when your busy complaining about some worthless finders!" The buff finder turned to Kanda, "How dare you! Even though we are not exorcists we still do our part and we fight with our lives on the line everyday just the same as you!" Yelled the peeved off finder.

"Tch like I care... All I know is that you guys are nothing more than worthless shit that can be replaced when ever." Kanda replied. The finder stood from his seat and and walked behind Kanda, "You Bastard those are our friends you are talking about! SO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled the finder who was just about to slam his fist into the back of Kanda.

But before the fist could connect Kanda rose up from his seat and grabbed the finder by the neck in a tight grip. The finders all stared wide eyed all frozen in fear. They believed exorcists were mean and harsh but this was taking it over the top.

Kanda did not loosen his grip only tightened it causing the finder to choke, panting for air. Kanda was just about to snap the finders neck but was stopped when a gloved hand held tightly onto his arm.

"I know that this is none of my business and all but don't you think that's enough now Kanda." An angelic voice said. Kanda and all the finders turned their heads to the fifteen year old teen all blushing except for Kanda. The finders were all also shocked that a small teen such as her self would actually stand up to Kanda.

Allen tightened her hold on Kanda's wrist with her left hand making him let go of the finder who fell down to the floor grabbing his sore neck while coughing at the sudden fill of air.

"What do you think you are doing beansprout?" Asked Kanda in an emotionless voice. Allen looked up and glared while releasing her hold on his wrist.

"I don't think its fair to treat the finders like that Kanda, they are after all risking their lives for our sakes as well as everybody else's... and the names Allen you bastard."

Kanda returned the glare even though he felt his heart begin to beat very loudly with in his chest at the beautiful teen. "Tch, Like I care finders can just be replaced!"

Allen shook her head, "That is true... There is a lot of people out in the world out there to replace the lives of the finders," Kanda nodded a smirk on his face but Allen only smiled and sighed, "But there are only so many people with such pure hearts and brave souls to be willing to enter themselves with in this war even though they can't fight against their enemy."

All the finders felt pride well up with in and all smiled at the teen pleased by her answer. Allen watched as Kanda's smirk dropped from his face a frown now in play.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

Lenalee was slowly making her way down to the dinning hall with a small smile in play. Her thoughts drifted back on to the new member to the family. 'Allen Walker'

To say the least Lenalee was a bit jealous of this cursed teen, she had the appearance of an angel with that long white hair and pale skin. Even her eyes they were such an odd colour I mean you don't find people with silver eyes these days.

Allen was so well mannered and so very kind and so beautiful it was a little sad because Lenalee always felt pride at being the only female exorcists at this place and now all that's different because of one little girl. Lenalee shook her head at the thoughts of the white haired teen. True she was very beautiful but she could not be jealous she was so much better than that.

Lenalee shook her head once again and continued down the hall way to the eating hall only to stumble on the scene of Kanda holding a finder in a tight grip around the throat. Lenalee was just about to stop the fight but stood her ground when Allen grabbed Kanda by the wrist.

She waited and watched how the whole scene played out. The conversation ending with Allen making a statement about the finders who were over joyed to hear it but left Kanda speechless and angry.

Lenalee could burst out laughing right then and there... for once someone stood up for the finders and stood up to the almighty of a jerk Kanda!

"Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee yelled into the hall. Both Allen and Kanda turned to face the dark green haired girl at the sound of their names being called.

"Nii-san wants to see us in his office you both have a mission!" The two nodded and slowly made their way out of the eating hall.

Just as Allen was about to leave one of the finders grabbed her wrist. Allen turned to the finder and saw it was the buff finder that was about to have his neck snapped by Kanda.

He looked her in the eye and Allen saw a small blush spread across his face, all the other finders that witnessed what had happened had gathered behind the one that grabbed Allen's wrist.

"Thank you... Thank you Exorcist-sama..." He muttered out enough for Allen to hear it. Allen smiled, the rest of the finders blushing as her smile lit up the room. "Its no problem its me that should be thanking you guys."

The finders stared at her a bit confused as to what she said. Allen saw all their confused faces and only giggled. "With out you guys we could never get our jobs done. All of you are risking your lives day in and day out. So..." Allen lowered her head, "Thank you so much all of you... and please just call me Allen."

All the finders nodded and smiled as Allen left the room to go to Komui's office a small smile on her face.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

As the three exorcists arrived Komui was sleeping on his desk and a pissed off Reever with many documents was standing next to his desk. "Dammit supervisor!" And angry Reever mumbled.

Allen watched him as he place the many sheets of documents down on his desk. Reever slowly leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Lenalee is getting married..." Just enough for the rest in the room to hear.

Komui shot out of his desk grabbing Lenalee in a bear hug crying while doing so, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LENALEE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

I sweat dropped at the moment and Lenalee was blushing like crazy because of her obsessive brother, then she grew very angry. Lenalee landed a kick to the top of her brothers head and shook her head, "Nii-san remember the mission?"

Komui after regaining his composure returned to his desk with a huge X shaped plaster on his head from Lenalee's kick.

"The finders have sent word that they have found the ghost of Martel and requested back up immediately. Kanda you will go to them and retrieve the innocence and bring it back to head quarters you will leave in tow hours."

Kanda nodded then left the room to go get ready for his mission. Komui turned to Allen who had yet to move form her spot in front of the desk. "Allen you and Lenalee will be going to Mr Russell's home town and find his son Jean."

"Mr Russell... Why is Jean in trouble?"Asked Lenalee.

"That boy knows about akuma and the Earl and has been patrolling his town looking for the Earl we are worried that he will be targeted because of getting himself involved, so far he has found two akuma with in his town but the people there refuse to believe him. The problem is we have signed some finders there to keep an eye on the boy, so far we have lost contacted with all finders and some have been found dead. So I am going to send you Allen, Lenalee with the finder Toma to see what is going on in that town and protect that boy from harm."

The two nodded in reply and slowly made their way out the room but stopped when Komui called, "Ahh Allen!" Allen turned to face Komui before he continued, "Here is your uniform."

"Ah... Thank you Komui."

Allen then returned to her room and tried on her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a black tank top and and black shorts that stopped to her mid thigh. She had long black socks that went to her knees and black boots that stopped just a few inches under the knees. Over that she wore a exorcist coat that just went an inch over her thighs and around her waist was a black belt that held the coat. (Its Allen's normal coat but just shorter and has a belt around the waist.

Allen then tied her hair in her low pony tail at the nape of her neck once again her bangs falling into place framing her face.

Allen was very pleased with her uniform but felt that it revealed a lot of her skin but it suited her well, so who was she to complain. Allen then placed on her white gloves on both her hands then grabbed her suitcase and exited the room to meet up with Lenalee.

Once Allen met up with Lenalee they went down to some tunnel with a boat ready for them and Komui waiting patiently for them.

"U-um Komui do I have to wear this?" Allen asked looking down at her uniform feeling a little self-conscious at the moment from all the stares she was receiving.

Komui chuckled then smiled, "Of course Allen that is the proof of you being an exorcist, Jonny is the one that designs the uniforms to suit each member."

Allen only nodded, "I see... Ahh not that I have a problem with the uniform or anything..." Allen stated a small goofy smile on her face. Komui only shook his head and tossed something to Allen.

Allen caught and smiled when she saw Tim flutter out of her hands. "TIM! Where have you been I have been looking all over for you?" The small golden golem only smiled a toothy grin.

"Sorry about that I just wanted to know more about your past." Komui answered pushing up his glasses.

"I see..."

"Well come on Allen we better get going." Lenalee said climbing into the boat with the help of Toma. Allen smiled and nodded. Toma then helped Allen into the boat and introduced himself to the young teen.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

Soon they were in a train Toma seated on the floor outside the little compartment they had rented.

Lenalee sat on the chair opposite to Allen's reading some random book. Allen's head was leaned up against the window her eyes slowly falling shut the welcoming sleep slowly taking over.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

_**Blood...**_

_**So much blood...**_

_**Screams filled the air...**_

_**Fire burning over the small town, building collapsing and everything dying away from the fierce flames.**_

_**The sky slowly turning black from the heavy soot and fluttering ash, the sun in the horizon glowing a deadly red.**_

_**A small girl in a clown like clothes was running down the street, tears streaming down her face. All those around her were dying being killed by falling buildings, being burned alive or by the people who started this whole mess.**_

"_**MANA! WHERE ARE YOU? MANA!" The young brown haired girl screamed. The young was soon hit to the ground by all the people running hitting her has they tried to run past. The small girl covered her face which was now bleeding from the harsh kicks from the running crowd.**_

_**Once it was calm The child slowly stood, her long brown hair now loose from the high pony tail it was in. Her clothes was ripped and tattered with blood from all her cuts and injuries. **_

"_**M-mana..." The young girl muttered.**_

"_**Allen..." A dark voice called it was deep and sent waves of shivers down her spine as it called her name. **_

"_**Hahaha this is so much fun!" The voice of a young girl screamed. Allen slowly turned her head only to see two darkened figures standing behind her. She could not see any detail out of the two only two golden eyes that shined from their darkened faces.**_

_**In front of the two Allen saw Mana all mangled and covered in blood. Blood began to rain from the sky slowly tainting the child in blood. Allen placed her hands to her face and screamed. **_

*****69696969696969696969*** **

Allen's eyes shot open as she clutched tightly to the blanket that was placed over her small form. She panted hard, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked crouching next to the bench that Allen was on. Allen turned to face Lenalee still panting and clutching hard to the blanket.

"Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep so I thought I should wake you." Lenalee asked concern written all over her face.

Allen forced a shaky smile to her face and shook her head, "Y-yea I'm fine... Just a b-bad dream that's all."

Lenalee stared at the teen in disbelief but did not question any further at seeing Allen's discomfort.

Allen stood from the bench, "I am going to go to the bathroom." She exited the room not bothering to wait for a reply from Lenalee. Once she was in the bathroom she shut the door behind her slowly sliding down it.

Her knees were pulled to her chest and her head were pressed against her forehead tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. Allen took slow steady breaths to calm herself, her heart was racing in her chest, her scar sending harsh waves of a burning sensations down the left side of her face.

Allen then stood and made her way to the sink on wobbly legs. She looked at herself in the mirror to her red and puffy eyes. She turned the handle of the tap and let the water run before placing both her hands in the water collecting some with in her palms after removing her gloves.

She splashed her face with water and rubbed her eyes being very gentle on her left one fearing the pain might worsen. Allen stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes to allow herself to calm down a bit more before she retreated to the compartment.

Allen was very grateful to Lenalee for not asking for any questions but only continued like nothing had happened. An hour later they had reached the town they were looking for. They went to an Inn and rented two rooms one for Toma and one for Allen and Lenalee to share.

"Okay why don't we all split up and look around the city for any clues on the missing finders and then go to Jean home." Lenalee said staring at the two who nodded in reply. The three soon left on their own paths and began to investigate around the city.

Allen was walking around the train station having found no information on any missing finders.

"AKUMA!" A scream erupted the station a small crowd rushing to the area were the scream came from, Allen followed. When Allen arrived she found a small boy standing in front of a homeless person yelling to the crowd that this man was a demon.

"Dammit Jean stop with this nonsense already we are tired of hearing this rubbish about akuma!" One very peeved off man said.

"But I am not lying this guy," The small boy yelled pointing towards the homeless man behind him, "This guy really is an Akuma I still saw it the Earl changed him into an akuma!"

The boy was then grabbed by the homeless man his hands wrapped around the young boys mouth, "Sorry I was playing akuma with the boy and he seems to have gotten a bit carried away.." Said the homeless man. The people then left still complaining at how the young boy had wasted their time once again with this rubbish.

The young boy began to whimper as the grip around his mouth and now neck tightened. A black star formed on the forehead of the homeless man a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

The homeless person tightened his hold around the throat of the little boy but before the akuma could snap the neck of the little boy a silver claw slashed through him.

"There is no way for you to escape my eye!" Allen yelled glaring hard at the dying demon.

"E-exorcists? DAMN YOU!" It yelled out only to disappear and crumble down in a pile of dark grey ashes.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked crouching in front of the boy who was sitting on his knees panting and rubbing his sore throat.

'She's so cuuuuuutttttteeee!' The boy screamed in his mind while staring at his saviour. "Umm yea thanx..." He said while grabbing the offered hand of the girl.

But once he laid eyes on the girls uniform he screeched and pounced on Allen, "This is so amazing your an exorcist right?" he yelled.

Allen was now laying on the ground her head spinning from the impact unable to understand a word the young boy on her was saying.

Soon the two were walking down the street with each other well the boy was on his roller blades roller blading slowly next to Allen.

"So your name is Allen Walker..." The boy mumbled and Allen smiled.

"Well you know my name so may I ask what is yours?" Allen asked in a very polite tone.

"The names Jean... Jean Russell."

"Ahh I have been looking for you Jean!" Allen said bringing the two to a stop. Allen after having no luck on finding any of the missing finders decided to look for Jean Russell instead.

"Me? Why?" He asked staring at the white haired teen.

"Jean the Order knows of you and your searching for the akuma's and they have requested that you stop getting yourself involved with anything got to do with the Holy War." Allen stated staring at the young boy who slowly grew angry.

"Hmpf as if I would listen. I am only protecting the town nothing more." Jean said crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

Allen shook her head, "No Jean you have to stay out of it. You actions could make you a target and as well you have no innocence so if your were attacked there would be no way for you to defend yourself."

Jean only stuck his tongue out at the girl, "That's why I will become a scientist for the Order and invent a weapon strong enough to defeat the akuma's with out the use of innocence! I wont give up!" The young boy said skating down the street away from Allen.

Allen then sighed and looked down to her feet, she noticed an onion laying by her feet.

"An onion?" Allen picked the onion up noticing it had a dial on the back that was slowly ticking. Allen went wide eyed when realisation hit and before she could get rid of it, it exploded yellowish gas surrounding Allen.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

Lenalee had now met up with the finder Toma. They were both walking down the streets near the train station and saw Allen coughing in some yellowish smoke.

"Allen!" Called the finder running down to the white haired teen who had emerged from the strange gas Lenalee following behind.

Allen was rubbing at her eyes which were burning from the smoke. She now had tears running down her face. "Ahhh, My eyes!" Allen whined.

Lenalee stood next to Allen and picked up the bomb, "Its an onion?"

Toma pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Allen who was still rubbing at her burning eyes.

After Allen had manage to stop the burning in her eyes they all made their way back to the Inn while listening to Allen explain her meeting with Jean.

Lenalee waited in the room for Allen to emerge from the bathroom while sitting on her bed which was against the wall. The room was very comfy with two beds which had two side tables and one dresser. It also had a private bathroom which was a good addition to the room.

Allen hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to the sink and looked at her appearance mostly glancing at her scaly red arm, her cursed eye and her long white hair which now hung loosely cascading down her back.

Allen really didn't want to sleep tonight specially after that nightmare from this afternoon. Lately her nightmares have gotten worse and much more violent. Those two figures in her dream they were the cause... it was their fault that she lost Mana... the only person to ever give a damn about her...

Allen gripped the sink, as she thought more and more about what happened the day she lost Mana... Allen gritted her teeth her eyes shadowed from view.

"Dammit..." Allen muttered quietly slamming her left hand down onto the sink. Allen looked up and took a deep breath she had to control her anger... no matter how much it hurt she could never wish for revenge... no …. no matter how much she despised those two she could never kill them for revenge … in fact she will never kill... no matter what...

After Allen and Lenalee finished showering and getting ready for bed they both sat up talking for a while only a bit of girlie chat then and there. Soon after two hours of just chatting the two decided it was time to sleep considering it was passed midnight already.

They both soon fell asleep, Lenalee a welcoming sleep and Allen stayed laying their in bed before she slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Lenalee woke up and stretched and turned her head to the bathroom door only to see Allen emerge from it fully dressed and ready to go.

"Morning Allen you're up early."

"Morning Lenalee. I just woke up early this morning and was to wide awake to go back to sleep so I decided to get dressed so long." Allen lied, truth was she was exhausted she had that same dream from yesterday afternoon and woke up early this morning and was to frightened to go back to sleep.

Lenalee only nodded and smiled. Lenalee eyed Allen in her uniform with out her jacket and to say the least she even had a very gorgeous body with all the right curves any women wanted. Lenalee felt another pang of jealously but slowly shook her head.

"Are you all right Lenalee?" Allen asked noticing her unhappy gaze that was directed at her.

"I am fine. Well I will go get ready." Lenalee said running in the bathroom shutting the bathroom door behind her making Allen wince. Poor Allen was now standing there confused at what exactly had she done to make Lenalee so upset but quickly dismissed the thought thinking maybe she as well had a restless night of sleep.

When they were both ready they left to go look for Jean's house. Allen who had split up from the both Lenalee and Toma and managed to get herself lost and was now wondering the streets.

She soon came up to a graveyard where she saw Jean and another blond boy with him, standing in the middle of the path way of the graveyard. Allen ran to the entrance of the graveyard hearing Jean talk about the Earl and the akuma's.

She was just about to call out to him once she reached the entrance but froze when she stared at the young blond haired boy. All the white in her left eye changed to black her silver coloured eye turning black with a red ring around the iris and one around the pupil then a third in the middle.

Jean turned to Leo unaware of Allen's presence and was slowly walking backwards Leo walking in front of him that creepy smile that he had been wearing since he met up with Jean at his house still in play.

Jean was a little concerned for Leo's strange actions and was highly bothered by that creepy smile. Jean who was still walking backwards in front of Leo came to a stop when he bumped into someone from behind.

Jean looked up and froze all his breath hitching up within his throat. Leo now came to a stop an evil grin smeared on his face at the sight of the Earl.

"Millennium Earl?" Jean said slowly turning to face the Earl backing up until he was standing next to his friend.

"Good evening Jean-kun" The Earl said an evil glint in his eyes as he stared at the boy before him. "Jean-kun you have become quite the nuisance by bothering my poor akuma from their work of killing and creating more despair." He scolded.

"Leo we must run!" Jean screamed at the boy next to him who had yet to even move.

"L-leo?" Jean asked.

"Hahaha sorry Jean-kun, Leo is already long dead!" Stated the Earl.

"W-what?" Jean screamed he slowly began to back away from the two and his eyes widen even further when cold steal was roughly pressed to the back of his head. Jean looked to his back through the corner of his eye only to see Leo had now appeared behind him his body changing into the body of a demon.

"Akuma... No Leo it can't be... did you want your mother back this bad...? Even if it meant turning her into an akuma? Why Leo... WHY?" Jean muttered but the Earl heard every word and only chuckled. "Leo Kill the boy!"

Allen who had been standing at the entrance was shocked on the spot unable to move. The Earl was standing right in front of her the one that confused her mind with thoughts of being able to bring her father back... the one that gave her a chance to hear his voice once again the one that caused her to kill him.

Allen's slowly clenched her fists shut, her body began to tremble her eyes shadowing from view. She slowly shook her head and looked back to the scene in the graveyard. 'No this is no time to be frightened I have to stop this now he is going to kill Jean!" Allen thought while shaking her head and slowly regained her composure.

"Jean!" Allen yelled appearing next to the frightened boy activating her Innocence, Allen grabbed onto Jean and pulled him close to her body and then hunched over him making sure she was shielding the boy with her silver claw leaving her in the open fire.

"An Exorcists hmm.." The Earl said the akuma now floating behind him.

"A-Allen?" Jean stuttered as Allen fell to her knees clutching her bleeding shoulder in pain.

"Are you all right Jean?" Allen asked looking up at the boy a smile on her lips. Black pentacles stars began to form all over her skin.

"Allen that is..." Jean started, 'the skin disease that forms after you get hit by an akuma bullet..' Jean thought watching as Allen's skin began to darken.

"Hahaha I come here to get rid of an irritative boy and now I can get rid of a little girl exorcist too! Oh what a good evening this has turned out to be ~ !" The Earl said in a sing song voice.

Allen let out a low chuckle and smirked at the confused face of the Earl, "Please.. like something like this would be enough could kill me.. I host an akuma-weapon with in me so I can heal myself from the akuma poison!" Allen then placed her scaly red hand over her chest and the cross began to glow a bright green. Slowly the dark colour that covered her skin began to reside with in the pentacle on her forehead.

Allen then slowly stood her left hand clutching her still bleeding arm.

"No this is all a lie... Leo can't be an akuma!" Jean screamed staring at the hovering akuma beside the Earl tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Jean..." Allen said her cursed eye glaring hard at the Earl.

Earl stared at the girls left eye confused at what he was seeing, 'What is that girl... She has a pentacle on her forehead and a special kind of akuma eye... yet she has innocence...'

The Earl stood deeply in thought staring at the white haired teen then suddenly perked up when suddenly an image of a young brown haired girl sparked to mind. "Ahh!," The Earl gasped pointing to Allen, "I remember you! Your Allen Walker the girl who turned her father into an akuma!"

Lenalee and the finder Toma had ran in on this scene at the graveyard after hearing the gun fire of an akuma. What the Earl had said caused them to freeze in their spots at the entrance of the graveyard staring wide eyed.

"Allen turned her father into an akuma?" Lenalee said staring wide eyed at the scene.

Jean turned to look at Allen who visibly flinched at what was said, "Allen your father was an Akuma?"

Allen did not remove her gaze from the Earl as she spoke her voice soft and sad, "Mana... My father... we weren't related by blood but Mana took me in and raised me as his own even though I was born with a deformed arm."

*****69696969696969696969*** **

A young long brown haired girl wearing a green clown like outfit was walking down a long dirt road following behind a tall man who was dressed in a black suit and top hat.

The small girl was slowly falling behind breathing heavily from the tiredness that began to over whelm her from all the walking. Soon she tripped and feel to her knees both hands place in front of her supporting her weakened form.

"Allen... Don't stop.." The man in the top hat said crouching down in front of the small girl, "Never stop... Always keep walking till they day you give your last breath..." Continued the man.

Allen stared at him in awe, "Mana" she whispered the naming rolling off her tongue.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

"Mana! Hey Mana!" Allen screamed. She was on her knees covered in blood. Some of the blood belonged to her the rest didn't.

"I'm okay Allen..." Mana panted out. He quickly tackled the girl to the ground covering her small form with his own. Allen was about to scream out but was prevented when Man placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh Allen they're coming!" Mana quietly said in a desperate voice Allen laid under that large man and whimpered silently out of fear tears coming out like a hail storm.

"Ahhhh there no more survivors lets go now-" The rest of what the figure said was mumbled out. The rest of what she heard was them both agreeing to leave and something about them being unable to find their target, then all was silence.

Mana sighed his weight crushing the small girl beneath him. Allen's hands were fisted in the older man's tattered coat.

Mana slowly sat up helping the small girl beneath him up to her knees. "Are you okay Allen?" He asked and smiled in relief when she nodded her head. Mana then began to cough up a mouthful of blood his serious injuries bleeding relentlessly.

"Mana!" Screamed Allen as he fell to the ground. Allen began to cry again fear over her adopted father. Mana hated it... when she cried her smile is so pure and happy that it should never be tainted by the tears of sadness.

"Allen it looks like I wont make it out of this..." Mana said between his gags at the blood dripping from his mouth.

Allen shook her head and fisted her hand on the ground that was covered by her adopted fathers blood. "N-no Mana Don't DIE!" She sobbed out.

Mana placed his hand over the small girls and gave her a heart warming smile, "Allen never stop always keep walking until the day you breath your last bit of air... promise me Allen.." He said in a quiet voice.

He smiled when he saw Allen nod staring down at the hands that clutched her own. Soon his eyes began to go blank, Allen sobbed louder at his fading life tears hailing down her pale face.

"Mana! MANA... NO... NO PLEASE DON'T DIE! MANA...MANA...MANA!" Allen screamed shaking the man on the ground harshly attempting to get him up. She soon leaned over him and hugged him, screaming for him not to leave her alone, telling him he has to come back!

Allen was then seen sitting in front of a grave stone that stood by an old withered oak tree. The grave stone had "Mana Walker" engraved on it. Allen sat there tears streaming down her face her head hung low in despair. It was late into the night in a couple of hours it would be dawn again.

"Good evening little girl..." Said a voice appearing behind the grave. Allen looked up to the creepy looking man but was to numb to feel fright or do any sort of reaction to this creepy looking man.

"Would you like me to bring back Mana Walker for you?" The strange man asked the crying child.

"Mana... bring Mana back..." The girl mumbled to the man at seeing him nod she quickly jumped to her feet, "You can! Can you really bring Mana back?" The young screamed out in a hoarse voice from the lack of being used.

The Earl was then a few feet away in front of the girl then brought a skeleton which appeared through the ground on some sort of stand.

"Okay Allen all you have to do is call his name!" The Earl told the little girl. The young girl walked over to the skeleton completely ignoring the fact that this man knew her name.

"MANA!" Allen screamed out with her loudest voice and watched in awe as the skeleton began to glow in a dark purple hue the word Mana engraved to its forehead under a black pentacle.

Allen smiled and slowly made her way to Mana, "Mana..." She called reaching her arms out to the skeleton.

"A-Allen?" It said bringing tears of joy to her eyes at the sound of her fathers voice, "How dare you make me into an akuma Allen!" It screamed frightening the small child.

"I curse you Allen Walker!" It yelled bringing one of its blade like arms down her left eye. Allen screamed in pain while clutching her left eye and gasped as a black like rope wrapped around her body hitting her hard against the ground.

She struggled for air from the tight bondings and stared in disbelief at Mana who hovered above her small form.

"Mana I command you to kill this child and were her form!" The Earl said while giggling at how amusing this was.

"I curse you Allen Walker!" It screamed again. Allen's heart was beating loud with in her chest hitting hard against her ribs. A sudden pang of pain raked through her arm. Soon a green glow was filled her vision and before she knew it she had whacked the akuma skeleton off of her with a long silver claw.

The Ear chuckled again before disappearing from view.

"What is this-" Allen was cut off as her arm forced her to go to Mana. "Run Mana!"

The skeleton looked up to Allen and said in that same voice he used before he died, "I love you Allen please destroy me."

"Father!" Allen screamed at the giant clawed through the skeleton... a long scream of pain coming from Mana's mouth right before he died once again.

Allen sat there her eye bleeding form the injury still in its cursed state. The cross on her left hand glowing brightly.

Then Cross came up from behind the young girl and explained the lives of an akuma to her. He then crouched down by her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"To be born with Innocence... What a burden you carry.." He muttered staring at the now white haired child.

"Tell me Allen Walker... would you like to become an exorcist?" He asked. Allen looked up to the red haired man.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

Allen kept her gaze at the Earl giving him a harsh glare. Lenalee and Toma stared wide eyed at Allen shocked to hear that was the very first human to ever survive the awaken of an akuma.

Allen shook her head to rid her mind of the horrid thoughts of Mana's death and transformed her arm into its gun state, aiming it directly at the Akuma fluttering behind The Earl.

"So how many years has it been Allen...? Three years... And might I add you have truly grown into a beautiful women." The Earl said in a calm voice his ever so freaky grin never leaving his face as he glared at the white haired exorcist.

Jean stood to the side of Allen glaring at the white haired teen fear streaming across his face.

The Earl then whipped out a pink umbrella with an orange pumpkin for the top of the umbrella. The Earl held it up above his head while jumping on the Leo akuma flying higher in the air before coming to a stop.

"Lero... Lero... LERO!" The pink umbrella screamed purple shock waves emitting for the strange pumpkin headed umbrella.

Soon the sky was filled with dozens of akuma all level ones. Allen all the others there widen their eyes in shock at the sight of so many akuma. The Earl laughed merciless at the sights of the exorcists before he turned his gaze back to Allen.

"Allen~ !" Called out the Earl in a sing-song voice. Allen looked back up at the Earl glaring at him harshly.

"Oh come on... Allen you don't have to give me such a scary look ~ ! I just can't help but wonder why I didn't kill you that night that very first night I met you... Its such a bother... Well I suppose I will dispose of you right here then ~ !" He once again sang out.

Allen took that moment and leaped into the air firing at the few akuma. Lenalee took that chance to activate her innocence and began to attack the akuma destroying them with her striking kicks. Allen was surprised at how strong Lenalee was and was happy to be fighting by her side in this Holy War.

"Lenalee!" Allen screamed as she watched Lenalee was smacked away crashing to the tower of the church then landing onto the roof of the said church with a loud thud and a painful grunt.

Allen quickly jumped up the roof rushing over to Lenalee, "Lenalee are you okay?"

Lenalee nodded faintly and slowly stood on wobbly knees, dizziness overcoming her from the impact.

A loud scream of panic filled their ears, they turned to the source of the scream and saw Jean got hit to the ground by his once so called best friend.

"L-Leo...?" He stuttered out slowly making his way to the entrance of the cemetery hoping to escape the evil behind him. Jean's heart was beating loud and wildly with in his chest his knees shaking as he ran.

Once Jean reached the entrance he was once again stopped by the demon Leo. "Leo..." Jean muttered out his eyes wide at the demon ready to kill him.

"Jean!" Allen yelled jumping towards Jean killing the few akuma who got in her way.

The akuma quickly retreated towards the Earl dodging Allen's on coming attack. "Jean are you okay?" Allen asked standing next to the trembling boy.

Jean did not answer he just stared at the akuma who used to be know as his best friend with watery eyes, Allen bit her lip and her eyes softened...

"Allen..." Jean said catching the attention of Allen, "I want you to destroy Leo..."

Allen stared at the little boy who's eyes were shadowed from view his fist were clenching and tears began to slide down his cheeks. Allen nodded and took a step forward she glared hard at the Earl and the akuma known as Leo.

"Tell me Allen Walker that eye of yours... it is just like the eye of an akuma," The Earl said giving Allen a calculating gaze, "What does the world for you look like then Allen-chan~" The Earl sang out.

Lenalee and Toma are now standing next Allen and Jean. Lenalee and Toma understanding exactly were this conversation was going. The Earl took a few steps closer to the group making them stiffen up preparing themselves for an oncoming attack.

"That eye what does it exactly allow you to do?" The Earl asked in a more serious tone. Allen thought about it for a few seconds should she tell the Earl... She didn't see why it would cause such a problem if her knew either way.

"Why do you care anyway?" Allen asked the Earl only chuckled in response.

"Well my dear I need to see if that eye of yours will become a problem for my plans if you make it out alive..."

Allen and the others remained silent neither said a word. The Earl only sighed, "Well I guess I should just figure it out by myself than!"

Allen watched as the Earl motioned one of the flying level one demons to come forth.

"What are you doing?" Toma asked glaring at the akuma.

The Earl just gave him a creepy look then returned his gaze to the cursed teen, "Now Allen if this works it will be a very unpleasant sighting for you~"The Earl sang out.

Allen was just about to scream out to him but was interrupted when the pink pumpkin headed umbrella began to count from ten.

The akuma that was brought forward began to panic but did not move one bit.

Lero continued to count down now reaching five. The group stared confused.

"_Help me... Please save me! Please I don't wanna disappear! PLEASE SAVE ME!" _Allen looked to the soul of the akuma which was a thirteen year old girl that was in terrible shape bloody tears streaming down her face.

"W-what?" Allen asked staring at the soul who was screaming in pain begging for Allen to save her. Allen fell to her knees and clutched her head in pain tears forming with in her eyes.

"Stop it! Your hurting her!" Allen screamed to the Earl the rest staring at Allen like she was going crazy.

Allen let out a pain filled grunt as the crying voice of the poor soul knifed through her head.

"Allen!" Jean yelled now crouching next to the trembling teen.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lenalee shouted taking a few steps closer to the Earl.

"...1...Lero!_"_ The umbrella said.

Allen looked up to the soul of the akuma and watched as the girl screamed in pain then soon bursts into nothing but blood. Allen stared wide eyed at the scene the drops of blood left from the soul now turning to nothing but ash.

To the rest all they saw was an explosion once the smoke cleared there was nothing but the remains of the akuma.

"Why... you just destroyed one of your own?" Lenalee asked staring at the lump of remains.

"To confirm my suspicion and by the looks of it I was right..." The Earl chuckled out. Lenalee was just about to retort but was cut off when Allen let out a scream of pain and covered her left eye with both her hands.

"Allen!" Toma shouted crouching next to the teen. Allen looked up her right eye glaring hard at the Earl her left one was shut tightly tears made of blood streaming down her face.

"You bastard!" Allen shouted jumping to her feet, "How could you!" Allen lunged forward her arm in its claw form directed to the Earl.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed running after her but was stopped by one of the akuma's which she quickly destroyed only to be stopped by the rest of the akuma.

Allen ran towards the Earl who had not moved a single step from his spot but before Allen could reach him he appeared right in front of her shocking Allen.

"Wha-" Allen was cut off when the Earl grabbed her by the throat causing Allen's arm to return to normal from the loss of concentration.

"What an interesting child you have become Allen Walker..." The Earl said while Allen struggled with in his grasp choking as he tightened his hold around her bruised throat.

"Damn you!" Allen chocked out while scratching at the hand wrapped around her throat.

"I must admit I am very confused... why didn't I kill you back then..." The Earl mused in a thinking pose. Allen's feet were swinging helplessly off the ground in a struggling manner.

"Well it matters not... I will just snap your neck and that will be the end of you..." The Earl said focusing full attention on the white haired teen.

Allen gasped as his grip tightened even further her body stiffening at the pain.

"Allen!" Jean yelled running towards the Earl with a stick in his hand ready to strike the menacing Earl, "Let her go you freak!"

Jean struck at the Earl's leg only to have the stick brake in half, the Earl chuckled and kicked Jean to the ground not even loosening his grip on Allen.

"Please do you really think that would be enough to stop me you insulate brat!" The Earl tightened his grip even further.

Allen's eyes widen and her breaths were now coming out as battled short pants all her strength was leaving her at the lack of oxygen.

Jean slowly made his way back to his knees coughing while on hand clutched at his stomach were he had just been kicked.

The Earl walked up behind the boy his once pink umbrella turning into a short dagger his other hand still wrapped tightly around the white haired teens neck.

"Time to die Jean..." The Earl held the blade above Jean's head ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Allen kicked her feet and struggled her best in order to rescue Jean.

"D-don't...(Pant)... Don't you...(pant)... dare touch him..." Allen choked out. The Earl only chuckled, "Do you really think you are in any position to order me around my dear... maybe I should dispose of you first... Instead of me just quickly ending your life I think a slow and painful death is more suitable for someone like you..."

The Earl released the dagger that continued to float above Jean who helplessly stared at Allen who now had both of the Earl's hands wrapped around her neck placing tremendous pressure around her thin throat.

Allen gasped out in pain unable to breath at all now by the tight grip around her throat.

Toma and Lenalee finished off destroying the rest of the akuma and stopped a few steps were the Earl held both Jean and Allen as his hostages.

"If either one of you take a step any closer or try anything I will kill them both~" The Earl sang out.

"You bastard!" Toma shouted out.

"Well then let me kill little Walker here and I will let the boy go and the rest of you... try and interfere then they both die and you too..." The Earl said between chuckles.

Lenalee clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip... why did it all turn out like this... this was supposed to be an easy mission! Allen couldn't die on her very first mission... it just wasn't fair!

"Aggg … Don't count me short Earl! I wont die here or let any one else die!" Allen shouted out, "Jean now!" Jean quickly pulled out one of his onion bombs and through it to the Earl which exploded directly in his face.

The hands around Allen's neck loosen just enough for her to brake free from his clutches. Allen ducked when Lenalee came swooping in kicking the distracted Earl with a kick to the stomach which sent him flying.

The blade then dropped down heading for Jean who had no time to evade. So he shut his eyes waiting for pain to come but when none came he peeked his eyes open to see the blade only an inch from his face but was not moving.

He looked up to see that Allen had caught the blade with her left hand.

Allen had beads of sweat rolling down her brow and was panting hard with a few coughs now and then at the feeling of oxygen rushing in her lungs.

Allen then dropped the dagger to the ground and fell to her knees and was breathing heavily.

"Allen are you al-right?" asked Jean crouching next to the trembling girl.

"Yea don't worry I'm fine... and what about... you Jean?" Allen asked in a shaky voice. Jean only responded with a nod.

"My...My I wasn't expecting that..." They all turned to the Earl who was back on his feet tears running down from his eyes.

Allen stood up and activated her innocence Jean standing close to her. The Leo akuma sprung forward ready to attack but was quickly cut in half by Allen who whispered a silent prayer to Leo and his deceased mother.

The Earl growled and called upon more akuma.

"Allen this is crazy there is to many of them!" Lenalee cried out ready to jump in and kill the akuma.

"No leave this to me I will destroy them all with this one attack!" Allen yelled out she held up her silver claw and the green cross embedded in her left hand glowed a shocking bright colour.

"CROSS GRAVE!" Allen screamed out bring her claw down in a slicing motion. The darkened sky lightened up as white glowing crosses struck all the remaining akuma engulfing them in whit flames that sprung from the white glowing crosses. Turning them all into nothing more but ash.

They all stared wide eyed at the powerful technique used by Allen.

"I will be back! Allen Walker I look forward to our next meeting!" The Earl called out the pink umbrella back in his hand and he slowly began to disappear from view.

Allen then fell back landing on her ass and was breathing heavily.

"Allen are you al-right?" Lenalee asked running up towards Allen, Toma and Jean following behind her.

"Yea just a little tired that's all..." Allen said with an angelic smile. Jean the jumped into Allen's arms.

"J-Jean?"

"Sorry but please can I stay like this just for a little while... Please..." The frightened boy mumbled out while sobbing into Allen's arms. Allen only smiled.

The next morning Allen, Lenalee and Toma said good bye to the little boy Jean. They left on the train with Jean standing next to it Allen hanging her head out the window smiling down at the little boy.

"Thank you Allen! I promise I will become the best scientist for the order and help stop the Earl!" Jean yelled out over the roaring of the trains engines.

Allen smiled at the boy then held her glove hand out to him her pinky the only finger standing. Jean looked at her confusedly.

"Promise me..." Allen started, Jean looked up into her silver gleaming eyes, "Promise me that you will never give up on that dream of yours."

Jean smiled and nodded then clasped her pinky with his own. "Its a promise!"

The wheels of the train slowly began to move and they left with Jean waving at Allen who slowly sat back in the train.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

The train ride home was quiet and quick mostly because the two girls quickly fell asleep as soon as they left the station.

Once they were home Allen went to the nurse to get proper medical treatment for her injuries but was glad to hear that none of her injuries were serious.

Lenalee went to her brother and gave him the report of their meeting with the Earl and his interest in killing Allen.

"This could be bad..." Komui stated his head resting on his head in a thinking pose. Lenalee only nodded in return.

"Now that the Earl knows about Allen's eye it might become dangerous for her because she gives us a bit of an edge in this war."

"Well lets get going the party is about to start... Lenalee you go fetch Allen." Lenalee smiled then left. Once the door shut Komui sighed and shook his head then left for the cafeteria.

"Ahhh... Lenalee were are we going?" Asked Allen who was dragged out of the medical room, she wore no coat over her uniform and had a bandage wrapped around her shoulder were she was shot and had bandages wrapped around her neck were the Earl had injured her.

"Just be patient and come on!" Lenalee replied still dragging Allen down to the Cafeteria.

Once Allen entered she was greeted with a huge banner tied from one end of the room to another and tables filled with lots of her favourite foods and the whole order with huge smiles on their faces.

On the Banner it read, "WELCOME HOME ALLEN WALKER" Allen was to shocked to say anything warmth spread itself through her heart and the scene.

"Welcome home Allen!" Komui said coming up to her and gave her a bear hugging hug something Allen hadn't felt in ages.

"I-I'm back..." Allen stuttered out with a small smile tears welling up in her eyes.

Komui smiled back at her, "Welcome to the family Allen Walker!" Komui shouted out.

Soon all the order came up to Allen and Welcomed her home and all gave her big hugs and some said they were happy to finally have the runt of the family join them which caused Allen to grow a tick mark and retort an insult to the one who called her a runt.

The whole room just bursts into laughter Allen joining them.

'How long has it been since I have felt the warmth of a family... Mana...' Allen thought to herself while watching her new family.

"This is my new family..." Allen sighed out but smiled with a very large grin at the room filled with people... her friends... her family.

*****69696969696969696969*** **

**WOW FINALLY FINISHED! **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! **

**I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :) :) :) **

****Please REVIEW****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**HELLO! **

**I am so sorry for such a late update! T_T**

**But my internet has been off for ages!**

**So I am so happy to release this new chapter XD XD **

**PLEASE EXCUSE ALL MISTAKES!**

**AND I WANNA SEND OUT A HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! YOU PEOPLE LIKE TOTALLY ROCK! **

****SO PLEASE DO ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPY****

_*****69696969696969696969*** **_

Allen's Pov:

"_Blood... I hate it... the smell... the taste... I hate it all!" I cried shaking my head from side to side. I looked up to that rounded moon in the sky and watched as its white glistening rays hit the water that lay in front of me._

_I watched the the reflection of the white moon in the water become wavy from unknown caused ripple effects. I glared at the water and slowly fell to my knees my hands hanging limply to my sides._

_I could not move or scream... I could not run form the fear that was gripping at my aching heart._

_The sky began to cry... its normal dark blue covered in black... nothing but that same white rounded moon remained completely unaffected by the blackened sky._

_The tears of the sky was not its clear colour of water no it was red..._

"_Blood..." I mumbled, leaving my mouth slightly parted. Not long the bloodied drops that leaked from the sky began to cover my body... my white hair... my white dress... my pale skin... all of it, slowly turning red. _

_Yet I could not move, my fingers only giving a slight twitch. I just stared at that water, completely covered in ripples from the bloodied rain... yet no matter how much red filled that water it remained a dark grey colour. _

_Suddenly all feeling returned to my numb body. I slowly stood and made my way to the small stones that made a dock to the centre of the water just were the moons reflection lay. _

_Soon screams filled my ears making me stop in my tracks. I was half way up the stone like dock. I stared with wide eyes at the end of the dock, the reflected moon still laying in the same spot. Ripples began to form with in the moon as if the screaming was emitting from the centre. _

"_No please stop!" _

"_I hate you!" _

"_DIE!" _

_I stared my eyes trembling as the voices filled my head. It continued over and over again..._

"_Fuck DIE!" _

"_REVENGE!"_

"_Please have mercy!" _

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" _

_I still made no movements trying my best to steady my trembling body. I took one more step closer and then another and another. I took my small baby steps and relented down the narrow stone path. _

_I was only three steps away when ashes began to rain, mixed with blood tinted snow. _

_A dark deep voice pulled me from my trance as it spoke, "Are you sure you want to see what's down there? It is not a pleasant sight..."_

_I turned my head round and round in search of the horrifying voice._

"_B-But they need h-help..." I stuttered gritting my teeth once I realized I was letting my fear get the better of me._

_The voice chuckled before releasing a crazed laugh, "Please... they need help? How stupid of you my dear... do you even know these people... They must all perish..."_

"_No... NO MOMMY!" _

"_RUN RUN!" _

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_DIE DIE DIE!"_

_I clasped my head and gritted my teeth as the voices grew louder and louder. "Please... stop it..." I whispered._

"_Why? Its your fault is it not?" The voice stated. _

"_My Fault?" I whispered._

_The voice once again chuckled, "That's right... Allen Walker... The Destroyer Of Time..."_

_I shut my eyes tightly as my body began to shake in pure fear that swarmed deeply with in my gut. Why does it feel like what he is telling me is true... I don't even know those people..._

"_Its your fault!" _

"_You damn monster!"_

"_Something like that should have never been born!" _

_My eyes widen as I stared once again at the reflected moon, Was it true? Was I really just a monster?_

_I looked down to both by hands which caused my entire body to stiffen in fright, a scream hitched in the back of my throat. _

_Blood? Blood staining my hands?_

"_No... No I-" I was cut off as a shadowy hands began to form from the water slowly wrapping around my body..._

"_This is what you deserve my dear. A monster that's all you will ever be..." The voice grumbled out as my body began to go transparent. Soon I disappeared into the unknown. _

_*****69696969696969696969*** **_

Narrators POV:

Allen's eyes suddenly shot open her sliver orbs trembling as she stared blankly in fear. Sweat trickled down her furrowed brows and a cold sweat ran down her back. The white haired teen clutched her silk blanket tightly, her knuckles clearly turning white from the strain.

'It was only a dream...' Allen thought as her eyes became half lidded, tears could be seen glistening in the silver orbs. Though the teens heart was slowing down from its crazed beatings before and her breathing became more calm, she made no move to relax her trembling muscles or loosen her grip from the sheets.

Allen then shut her eyes holding back the tears, she brought her red arm and laid it on her forehead as the headache she was suffering from since she first awoke worsened. That voice with in her nightmare had frightened her greatly, but she felt as though the unknown voice was trying to get her to remember something but for the life of her she could not rattle any forgotten memories form her brain.

"Well no use of stressing myself over it... It was nothing more than a dream..." The teen mumbled to no one in particular. Slowly she pulled the covers from her body and hung her skinny legs over the edge of the bed. Her room was dark but was lightened from the long stream of sun rays that entered threw her curtains that were slightly parted.

Allen stood from her bed and made her way to her curtains and pulled them open. She stared at the rows and rows of trees that surrounded the huge tower and glanced at the city that could be seen from the tower.

The cursed teen looked up to the sky and smiled at the warm sun enjoying the warmth it brought to her as the rays hit her skin. She pulled the latch of the window to push the window open, a nice warm breeze flew past her, tangling her white locks in the process.

"It's so warm..." She sighed in happiness.

Allen reluctantly pulled herself away from the warmth of the sun and walked over to her bathroom. Once in she removed her large t-shirt that ended just at her mid thigh and hopped into the shower and turned the water on leaving it at the cold selection. The cold water ran down her body sends shivers down her spine at the freezing sensation.

Allen laid her hands against the shower wall as she felt them still tremble in fear from her nightmare. Her hands soon turned to fists as she gritted her teeth.

'That nightmare... that voice it's all so vivid... why do I feel like I have forgotten something...'

Ten minutes later Allen was out of her ice cold shower, she wrapped a white towel around herself and made her way to her wardrobe pulling out her exorcist uniform.

Once she was dressed she decided to leave her exorcist Jacket in her room and leave her hair down because she felt it was fairly warm and would not wear the large comfy jacket.

Allen stared blankly to the window watching as the birds flew passed the windows and chirped in delight.

A lot had happened, in a few days it would be her birthday and was not even snowing yet.

_Allen's Pov:_

I walked over to thee window and sat at the couch that rested just under the window. So much had happened, first meeting Lavi, bringing Miranda to thee order, meeting Krory and the most important of it all 'The Noah's'.

The little boy Road, he frightened her...

_Flashback:_

_When I first began to gain conciousness I realised the sate my body was in from the pain flaring up at every inch._

"_L-Lavi?" I called, but to my distaste no one answered. I looked around not even noticing the presence a few feet away from me. I tried moving my left arm but to my shock it was like it was stapled to wall I was currently leaning upon._

"_O-ouch!" I hissed while grabbing my left shoulder with my right hand hoping to ease the pain that flared at each movement._

"_Hahahahaha!" A voice crackled out, my head shot up in alarm at the chuckling voice. Was I going crazy or something, I looked around the room I was in, but it was a vain attempt for the room was pitch black._

_Whimpering filled my ears and I could tell that it was Miranda who was most probably a few metres a head of me._

"_Miranda!" I shouted._

"_A-Allen? Is that you?" The brunette replied between her sobs._

"_Yes it's me! Are you hurt?" _

"_No." _

_I sighed in relief upon hearing her answer._

"_O-Ow!" _

_I perked up at the familiar voice, "Lavi? Is that you Lavi?" _

"_Allen? Where are you I can't see a damn thing!" _

_I knew he was somewhere to my left but still fairly far by the sound of his voice._

"_A – L – L – E – N" Allen looked up at where the letters of her name began to appear in front of her, they formed about two metres away, "Allen Walker." _

_The room began to light up as candles appeared out of no where flames lighting the little piece of thread that stood out from the top._

_I looked at the spot where my name had been spelled out in mid air, I saw a young boy standing just behind the letters as if he was the one to write them there._

_He had short blue hair and ashen grey skin, the said boy was currently wearing dark black trousers, a whit buttoned up shirt with a purple ribbon tied loosely around the collar._

_The boy had a sadistic smirk spread across his face as he stared at me with what seemed as a lustful gaze._

"_Hello there, my name is Road Kamelot ~ _

_Flashback end:_

That boy... every time I thought of him a blackened image would appear in my mind, it was a image of one of thee culprits that were behind Mana's death.

The battle continued with me being completely shocked about first hearing about the Noah and I had sustained heavy injuries from this Road.

_Flashback:_

_I screamed out in pain as one of the candles pierced my left eye, my right hand instantly clutching the bleeding wound._

"_Allen!" I heard Lavi scream, his arms were tied above his head with vines that had large thorns. _

_He was covered in bruises and scrapes, the only real damage was the large gash above his left eye and his bleeding arms that were wrapped to the elbow in vines._

"_Hahaha!" Road laughed out, he slowly walked over to the me a sinister grin adored his features._

_I could tell that he was maybe around 11 or 12._

_Lavi began to struggle in his binds as he watched the little boy make his way to me._

"_Dammit! Get away from her you bastard!" The red head screamed._

_I was in a lot of pain right now, I had to admit, but I had to hang on. _

"_Allen." Road called, rolling my name off of his tongue in such a lustful manner, it made me feel nauseous, the way he called my name..._

_I began to tremble..._

"_Dammit!" I cursed softly staring at the boy who was now crouched in front of me, Miranda's sobs could be heard same as Lavi's struggle to break from his bonds._

"_So pretty ~ " _

"_I want to hear you scream..." _

_As he said this his hand roughly grabbed my right hand, pulling me forward, I winced in pain from the candles that stapled my innocence to the wall._

_Lavi stared in worry as watched the Noah pull me forward. Roads other hand grabbed my chin jerking it forward._

"_The Earl has told me a lot about you. He described you as, 'The girl in the image of an angel'... but I have to admit, that is a bit of an understatement." _

_As he said this the boy leaned in, etching closer and closer -_

"_Get away from her you bastard!" Lavi yelled causing the boy to stop his approach._

"_Lavi Bookman. What's your problem? Don't like me getting to close?" The boy asked in a mocking tone._

_The hand that still grabbed mine tightened, I winced, this boy tightened his hold further with inhuman strength._

"_I want to her her scream though..." He mumbled out tilting his head in a thinking pose. _

_Road looked back down to me and grinned making me shudder from the evil glint that sparked in his eyes._

"_CRACK!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the blue head boy snapped my right hand wrist. He dropped it, making my arm fall motionless to my side. I gritted my teeth in pain as the broken wrist began turning different shades of blue and red._

_Lavi struggled in his binds even more forcing his arms to tear out from the thorns, worsening the wounds on his upper arms. _

_Road chuckled as he watched the me practically shake and shiver in both fright and pain._

_Oh, how he enjoyed torturing... though he had never felt such pleasure from a victim before, it was like pure ecstasy ran through his very vein's at each scream I released._

"_A-Allen!" Cried out Miranda who had witnessed the whole scene in fear. Her hands burned each time she had moved, for the two limbs were tied with vines to her precious clock._

"_This is so much fun! Though I want to save you for last... Soooo~ I believe trash should be the first to go." The boy stated while turning his head to the trembling Miranda._

"_D-Don't you dare touch her!" I screamed out, glaring hard at the Noah before me._

_Road just smiled and slowly made his way to the brunette._

_Flashback end:_

I shuddered at the memories, the rest of the battle continued with Lavi and I saving Miranda, finding out she was a host and the Noah retreated through some heart shaped door.

The next thing I knew was that I was once again in Miranda's home then convinced her to release her activation only resulting in the red head and I passing out.

Though once we both had recovered we were sent on a another mission to find out the rumours involving a vampire.

Though the mission was a strange one indeed we made a new friend at the end, one by the name of Arystar Krory The Third, who was the rumoured vampire, but the vampire teeth the man had possessed was indeed innocence for all his victims had been akuma.

Though for the man the battle had ended tragically, with him killing his lover and burning his grandfathers castle away.

I was happy though, Lavi and myself was forming a very deep bond, specially because we had been lumped together for every mission we took, I guess you could say we made one heck of a team.

I smiled at the thought of Lavi and I sharing our time together between our travels and breaks.

Though once the three of us had left on a train I did encounter a group of four, who looked very poor and who as well as cheated Krory out of his clothes and everything he had owned.

I then took Krory's place in this little game of poker and kicked their asses. Lets just say Lavi and Krory learned that I had a very dark side when gambling.

Though the meeting that took place between Lavi and myself... well lets just say it was a very awkward moment for the both of us...

_Flashback:_

_I now made my way to the cafeteria, though it took a while because of the distance between my room and the food area._

_As I neared the corner my mind began to wonder, nothing worth anything actually took over my thoughts, I guess it was just useless daydreaming. I turned the corner still not paying attention to my surroundings - _

"_SMACK!" _

_I crashed to the grown, someone fell on top of me and something soft smacking against my lips._

_My eyes widen as I saw a red head on top me his torso between my open legs, his hands at my sides pressed to the floor, mine pressed to the ground behind me supporting my weight._

_The red head's eyes widen as well as realisation hit him. _

_He pulled back, only an inch between the two of us, I stared into his emerald eyes to shocked to say anything._

_Then I stared wide eyed as hearts formed with in his eyes._

"_S-STRIKE!" He screamed out!_

_A tick mark formed above my brow and on my right cheek._

"_Y-You... YOU DAMN PERVET!"_

"_SMACK!" _

_The red head now sat crossed leg on the floor nursing his bruised cheek._

"_You didn't have to hit me... It was an accident I swear!" The older male wailed out, anime tears running down his cheeks._

_I was on the other hand as well was sitting crossed leg on the floor while crossing my arms and pouting in frustration, I only hmpfed him and mumbled out a "you deserved it"._

_Lavi stared at the me, a blush heating up his face and he stared at me, "I-I am really really sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I am so sorry!" _

_I stared at him noticing he really did mean the apology._

"_No it was my fault, I wasn't watching were I was going. Sorry!" I said to him bowing my head down in apology, The older teen only chuckled._

"_Well then I guess it was both our faults, by the way the names Lavi, Lavi Bookman." The boy stated standing then held out his hand to me, who was still seated to t he floor._

_I blushed and smiled up to him as I grabbed his offered hand, "Allen, Allen Walker." _

_Flashback end:_

That day felt as though it was just meant to be...

I stayed seated on the couch completely unaware of the person entering my room, I only noticed the figure when it laid a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up only to see a red head grinning at me, "Sorry Allen. I did knock but their was no answer."

I smiled and shook my head, "Sorry I kinda got lost in thought."

Lavi removed his hand and crossed them over his chest, "Hmmm what were you thinking of?"

I blushed remembering that it was him whom I was thinking of, "Well it was nothing important."

Lavi smirked, "Oh I see ~ "

I looked up in confusion.

"What are you on about?"

"Well you know! I was just thinking about our very first meeting ~ "

I blushed a shade darker and stood, I reached just to the level of his shoulders.

"U-ummm, why would you be thinking of that? I thought we agreed to act like it never happened." I said quickly my face darkening even more... if it were possible...

Lavi looked down to me, making me feel even smaller.

He came in closer, an inch more until he was just roughly two centimetres from my lips.

I felt his breath run across my face, he smelled sweet and so very alluring. I relaxed a little as his head moved only a smudge closer.

I felt weightless as I felt the older male stand before me, my heart beating rapidly.

_Lavi's Pov:_

I stared...

Damn she was beautiful...

All I could think about was Allen, her beauty, her smile and those eyes... those bright silver eyes. As a Bookman I am not supposed to be feeling such a way about any one, but this girl... I felt that she was a light that I should never allow to be enclosed in darkness.

Allen... Even her name, it would melt in my mouth like a block of ice in fire...

I wanted to kiss her so badly.

I moved forward bending my head down toward hers, our lips were a mere inch apart, I moved a little closer but still not enough to touch those soft sparkling lips.

I was just about to move in for the kiss, when a disproving look of Panda appeared in my mind making come to a halt.

To the teen before me I probably had a bit of a scowl on my face but I knew if the old man witnessed this he would be highly disappointed in me and would definitely not approve of me succeeding the line of the Bookman.

I wanted to kiss her, I want to hold her in my arms and never let go, but …. I knew I couldn't, I was a bookman and feelings such as this... I wont allow it to take over my chances of becoming a bookman.

_Normal Pov__:_

The two were so close...

"_Flick!"_

Allen recoiled in shock, "W-what?" A small mark appeared on her forehead indicating that she had been flicked.

Lavi only grinned a sad look in his eyes, I guess he couldn't... his dream to become the mighty bookman over ruled all his feelings... no matter how much it hurt...

"Come one Breansprout, lets go get some breakfast!"

"B-Breansprout?" Allen who had still be a little shocked at what just happened only managed to stutter out her most hated nickname.

Lavi who was already at the door called out to her, "Come one Breansprout!"

Allen grew a few tick marks, gritting her teeth in anger, "Lavi you bastard it's ALLEN!" The white haired teen yelled out while running after the boy who had made his retreat to the cafeteria.

The two teen sat silently in the food court, Allen happily chowing down on her feast and Lavi eating the few odd things.

"Jerry's food certainly is the best!" Allen cried out while eating another bite of her chicken curry.

Lavi only chuckled in response.

'Allen...' The red head thought, he had to admit he felt stupid and very embarrassed for what he did back in her room. He really wanted to kiss her and he knew she did too.

'Bookman...' Lavi shook his head grimly, if he saw what played out between the two, Lavi would surely be scolded for his little affairs and emotions.

Allen glanced at the red head who was looking down grimly at his food.

Allen blushed when the thought of Lavi almost kissing her flashed through her mind, she would not have mind if he did... it's just that... Lavi who is eighteen she felt so young even though she was turning sixteen in a few days. Lavi made her feel warm and happy.

"Lavi?" The red head glanced up, "Are you alright?"

Lavi quickly grinned shaking his hands furiously beside his head a small sweat drop next to his head, "Y-Yea I just got lost in thought that's all!" he answered quickly.

"Oh."

"Allen lets meet up at the library in an hour there is something I have to take of." Lavi said standing from his seat.

"Okay, see you then!" Allen replied.

Lavi smiled and left, leaving Allen to finish what was left of her food.

_With Lavi__: _

Lavi made his way down the corridors in search of the sister of his supervisor.

"Lenalee!"

As Lavi rounded the corner... Lets just say that he never knew his mouth could open so wide and his working eye could pop out to the size of a dinner plate, his whole body turning in an anime styled white due to the shock.

Around the corner was exactly who he was looking for but he had never expected her to be with a moody lady like man, both holding hands and by the looks of it, Kanda was pulling in fro a kiss.

Lenalee who noticed this, responded by kissing him full on the lips, but quickly pulled away at the sound of someone gasping.

"L-Lavi?" She stuttered out.

"Damn Rabbit!"

"Lenalee? Kanda? HUH?" Screeched the red head.

"Lavi shut it!" Lenalee yelled grabbing onto the red head.

After the huge commotion had ended, Lenalee had explained that her and Kanda were sort of a couple, She explained that ever since they started going on missions with one other the two developed a deep bond and eventually feelings.

Lavi who was anime crying due to the cuteness he saw before him.

"AWWWWW! LENALEE I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Lavi! Please you have to keep this a secret... If my brother finds out... he will..." Lenalee didn't even want to finish that sentence.

"Tch... As if that sister-complex could do anything to me..." The blue haired man stated in anger.

"Of course Lenalee, Yu! Your secret love lives of safe with me!"

"DON'T CALL ME YU, YOU STUPID RABBIT!" Kanda snapped grabbing the one eyed red head by the collar.

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded smacking him over the head. Kanda just glared at her, he "Tched" then looked away.

"Lavi what is it did you want?"

Lavi who had just remembered the reason for looking for the dark green haired girl quickly perked up a big grin splitting across his features.

"Well you see Lenalee, Allen is turning sixteen on the twenty fifth and I thought maybe we should throw a little party for her! I mean it is her sixteenth."

Lenalee looked down to the red head, she had turned seventeen this year so the order always throw someone a party for their birthday.

Kanda looked to the rabbit, he knew that look in his eye, the one that sparked when he said 'Allen' it was the same one he shared when he thought of Lenalee. Kanda knowing the risks of a Bookman having feelings felt pity towards the red head. Though he acted he hated Lavi, the man was one of his best friends no matter how they acted towards each other.

'Lavi... you dumb rabbit, falling for that cursed beansprout...'

"The twenty fifth? But that's Christmas..." Kanda sated out loud.

"Ahh that's right! What are the odds of being born on Christmas..."

"Actually Allen doesn't know when her real birthday is..." Lavi replied grimly, a sad smile on his face. The Little statement did shock the two in front of him though. Kanda and Lenalee gave him a look to continue.

"Well you know Allen's adopted father... that was the day the two first met. So she said Mana her adopted father had decided that the twenty fifth of December will be known as Allen's birthday."

Kanda and Lenalee wore a look of pity. "That's so sweet..." Lenalee mumbled out.

"Yea... but because Allen and Mana were very poor she never really had a proper birthday, she always told me she never cared about having a party or receiving gifts, she was happy to just be with Mana... those thought of things never mattered in her life..."

Lavi looked down a sad smile still on his face, "So I want to allow her to have one... a proper birthday... every child should at least experience one birthday in their life, no matter how miserable their lives are."

Lenalee smiled, she always had a party for her birthday with everyone in the order once her brother came along. Even the cold hearted Kanda had a birthday with the order... Everyone has...

Lenalee felt a pang of envy creepy with in her heart, she wanted someone to care like this for her... she wanted the attention like she had always received. As far as Lenalee was concerned she was the only one with the tragic life... and now some cursed girl comes over and...

'NO!' She could not be thinking like this!

"Well Lavi I think we should have a party for Allen! I will go find my brother and get back to you once I talk with him!" Lenalee placed a kiss on Kanda's cheek then ran off to her brother's office.

"AAAHHH! THANK YOU LENALEE!"

The two male then walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence. Kanda was on his way which was down the hall from the library so Lavi and him ended up walking together.

"Oi stupid rabbit?"

"Hmm? What is it Yu?"

Kanda grew a tick mark at the name but quickly brushed it off.

"The beansprout... Do you like her?"

Lavi who had nearly tripped at the question blushed a deep shade of red, "W-what are you talking about YU? Allen and I we are... just... just friends..."

The last bit of the sentence was stated with a bit of regret which Kanda easily picked up on.

Kanda turned and grabbed the red head by the scruff of his collar once again, "Damn Rabbit! I understand you are a bookman, so you are forbidden to have feelings and such shit... but Lavi we are at war! Allen... Allen the women you love, could be dead tomorrow! So stop fussing over useless things! If your bookman laws forbid feelings then change those fucked up laws!"

Lavi stared wide eyed at the man before him. He was right, Allen could be dead tomorrow, the thought of him losing Allen made his stomach churn, even though he is a bookman... he is human as well... He didn't want to lose her...

'Allen... I … I-' Images of the said teen flew though his mind, her smile, her eyes, their first meetings, their missions they shared and their almost kiss. He can't run from her, he knew to kiss her was right, he sees it now. He, Lavi bookman the first bookman to brake the bookman law... by falling in love.

"Lavi don't waste time... with the war we face today, there is no time for regrets..." Kanda said in a soft kind hearted tone.

That's right, Allen... he loved her...

"Yu... Thank you Yu." Lavi said smiling at the male before him.

Kanda smiled or smirked, Lavi couldn't really tell.

"Go get her... before you lose her..."

Lavi nodded and was just about to run off but realised Kanda had yet to release him.

"Y-YU?"

"IT'S KANDA YOU STUPID RABBIT!" Kanda yelled flames of rage burning deeply with in his eyes.

Lavi laughed nervously.

Kanda threw him to the ground and walked off.

Lavi who thought he was about to die rushed to the library, he had to tell Allen... he had to tell her that he loved her.

Lavi pushed through the doors that lead to the library, "Allen-"

_With Allen before Lavi had arrived__:_

Allen walked into the Library, she was about five minutes late, yea she got lost again...

"Lavi?"

No answer...

(Sigh) "I suppose he is also running a little late then."

Allen looked around the giant Library she had just entered. The place was huge she had to admit.

The teen looked around reading the titles of books that caught her interest.

"Mrs Walker?"

Allen turned to the sound of her name being called, she looked towards the entrance were she saw bookman standing there, his arms folded neatly behind his back, an interested look could clearly be seen on his features.

"Bookman. U-Uh sorry-" Allen stuttered out, bowing her head to the old man who now stood before her, "Lavi told me to meet him here..."

"Lavi did? I see well I haven't seen him since this morning, but he should be here soon we are supposed to be discussing a few matters." The old man said while slowly making his way to the two three seater couches in the centre of the room, both facing each other, a small coffee table setted with a tea set sat in the middle.

Bookman sat on the couch, "Would you like to join me for tea Mrs Walker?"

Allen feeling as though she shouldn't refuse nodded and sat in the couch opposite to the the old Panda's.

Bookman handed her a tea cup which she gratefully accepted.

"So Mrs Walker, tell me... where does your relationship lie with Lavi?"

Allen blushed, truth be told she was not expecting a question such as that.

"Lavi... Lavi and I are just friends..."

Bookman stared at her, making the younger teen tighten her grip on the cup.

"I see, but I am here to warn you... I can see that clearly you hold some sort of feelings towards Lavi... but if that is the case, then I will remove his title as the bookman apprentice."

Allen's eyes widen... she knew how much Lavi wished to take over from bookman... it was his dream... something he had been working on for years... she knew... she did have feelings for the older teen... though she was sure that she didn't love him... or did she?... The young teen sighed... she had never felt such a feeling to someone, so she wasn't sure how to react...

"Lavi and me are just friends bookman... he is just a very close friend... nothing more and nothing less..." Allen's eyes were shadowed by her white bangs, she shook... an odd pain filled her heart at those words... she didn't understand.

"Is that so..." Bookman said quietly, he didn't want to force Lavi to retire as a bookman... no … he cared for the boy far to much to do something like that... but as a bookman... to love, it's just forbidden...

"Mrs Walker... Lavi is a bookman and because of your little prophecy; The destroyer of time-" That name... she hated being called by that name... it made her uncomfortable. Allen narrowed her eyes as bookman continued, "Now the bookman clan is very interested in you... so Lavi, well I hope Lavi is only getting close to you for the sole purpose of documenting... you Allen Walker The Destroyer of Time..."

Allen felt a pang in her heart as it ached from those words, she thought of the possibility.. she just wish it were never true.

"I understand that-" Bookman was shocked at her response, he looked at her straight in the eyes, she was smiling down at him sadly, "As a bookman, you should not be have any feelings, right? Because being a bookman means that you kinda have to give up a few human qualities... So I know... I wont get involved with Lavi, the only thing me and him will ever be are comrades...friends. So Bookman there is no need for your concern."

Every word hurt, she hated feeling this way... she cared for Lavi but it was his dream to be the successor of the Bookman clan. She could not take that dream of his way over some pitiful crush.

"I am glad we understand each other then." Bookman stated while sipping his tea. Allen held her cup in her hand, she could not bring herself to finish it... this whole conversation had turned the tea cold in any case.

"ALLEN!" The two seated on the couch both turned to the panting redhead.

_Back to normal time__:_

"Lavi?"

Lavi was to say the least a bit shocked he didn't expect the old panda to be here... that's when it hit him, he had forgotten that he had to discuss a few things with bookman.

"Ahh sorry Allen I got caught up-"

Allen place her tea cup on the table and bowed down to bookman, she walker passed Lavi stopping a few steps behind him, he stayed... staring straight a head in shock.

"Sorry Lavi something just came up. I have to go... thank you for the tea Bookman." And with that the cursed teen walked off.

"Wait Allen-"

"Lavi!"

The said red head turned to the old man seated with his cup of tea in his lap, Lavi felt rage burn with in himself, what had the old man said to Allen... he could see it... that tone of hers... it was the one she used when she had cut off all emotion... he hated it when she did that, it made her sound so dead...

"Come Lavi. We have important business to discuss.

He wanted to tell him off... he wanted to run after Allen, hold her and tell her how much she cared for her... but his bookman side wouldn't allow him to do so.

_Allen's Pov__:_

It hurts... WHY?

Why does my heart hurt so much? I hate this feeling...

I walked slowly to my room... I was tired, I clutched the fabric were my heart lay and gritted my teeth, my eyes hidden by the bangs that hung in my face.

'Lavi... No I can't... Lavi has a dream of being the future Bookman, I can't take that away from him.'

I walked slowly to my room, I knew I had some feelings towards Lavi, but I was positive it was no such thing as love... well I believed that was the case, the only person I have ever coming close to loving is Mana.

I unlocked my door and entered, I quickly collapsed on my bed it was still early afternoon, but I was so tired.

I slowly shut my eyes as they began to blur from tears... I didn't even understand why I was crying. I guess my heart and my mind don't agree with another.

_Normal Pov: Allen's Birthday:_

"_Mana!" The said man came up behind a small brunette who was bouncing around by the window at the inn they were currently staying in._

"_What is it Allen?" The man asked as he crouched down in front of the girl._

_Allen jumped once again a bright smile split across her face, "Look Mana it's snowing!" _

_Mana looked up at the window and indeed it was... crystallized little flakes began to rain from the now white covered sky._

_It was Allen's birthday tomorrow... as well as Christmas. Mana had never really celebrated Christmas since his little brother and sister died... _

_The thought that him and Allen had already shared a year together already, it made him happy, he felt like a real father and he loved her dearly._

_Tomorrow would be her first birthday so he would make it a good one._

_*****69696969696969696969*** **_

Allen opened her eyes, tears were running down her cheeks...

"I'm crying?" Allen mused, she hadn't had a dream like that in ages. Today was the anniversary of hers and Mana's first meeting.

She felt her heart clench. Its been a few days since the incident with Lavi and the whole talk with Bookman, she hadn't had any good missions... she hadn't spoken to Lavi since she walked off on him in the library.

Ever since that day, the things Bookman had told her... her heart still aches, no it wasn't physical pain... she had felt this pain far to many times and she hated it.

Allen rubbed her eyes and sighed, she slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. It was snowing; small flakes slowly fell from the sky, an image of Mana crouched next to her smiling happily ran through her mind.

Allen smiled sadly, she missed him even after so many years.

Once she was dressed after a long hot shower, she slowly made her way to the cafeteria. It was so quiet, she hadn't passed anyone in the order or even heard one of Komui's crazy machines go on a rampage.

It was all just quiet...

Allen turned in to the entrance of the food area.

"SURPRISE!"

Allen took a step back in fright.

"W-what?" Allen was shocked, across the room their was a huge banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!"

Komui walked forward and hugged Allen, the whole order knew about Allen's little time with Mana and how her birthday came to be on December twenty fifth and so they all decided that should throw Allen the best party ever!

"Komui?"

"Happy Birthday Allen!" Allen who had yet to hug him back out of pure shock, stared blankly and wide eyed.

"B-but today is Christmas... so why would you?"

"Allen don't be silly! You are our comrade, a member of the family... and today we celebrate your sixteenth birthday."

Allen felt her eyes go blurry from tears.

Komui smiled softly and pulled back, he ruffled her hair and gave her one more big hug which Allen returned with a smile.

Everyone had decided they would treat the morning as Allen's birthday and the evening would be left for the Christmas dinner party. The rest of the morning went on with Allen getting many wishes and hugs form all her friends.

They all sat down to eat and then had cake with sixteen birthday candles upon the top.

Allen was told Lavi and Bookman had business to take of so won't be here until later this evening. Lenalee also informed Allen that the whole party was arranged by Lavi.

Allen was though a little disappointed that Lavi was not able to show but also relieved.

The whole order celebrated the rest of Allen's birthday with strange games and many presents Allen had received from everyone in the order. 

_Later that night: Christmas dinner:_

Allen sat outside in the balcony she felt good and happy. She had never had such a birthday and it was fun.

"Allen?"

Allen turned around only to see the tall red head staring at her.

He came and leaned on the balcony, standing next her. They both stood in silence and watched the snow fall.

Allen's heart thumped loudly in her chest, her heart ached and yearned for the older teen to hold her.

"I heard you were the one that caused the whole party." Allen stated.

Lavi just looked at her, she was smiling sadly, he swallowed the large lump that had formed with in his throat.

"Stand straight and turn around." He ordered gently, Allen didn't protest and did exactly as he said.

She was wearing black tight pants and and a white blouse and on her head was a red Christmas hat, her hair was still hanging loosely. Lavi came up behind her and pulled out a small black box from his pants pocket.

"Allen... I know what the old Panda told you..."

"Lavi I -"

"Please let me finish..." Lavi heard no response so he took it as a sign to continue, "I know being a bookman forbids me to have feelings and any human relations."

Lavi pulled out an object from the black box and slowly pulled it around Allen's neck. Allen looked at the golden locket that now hung from her neck.

Lavi grabbed her shoulders and leaned his head onto her back, a lone tear sliding down his face, "I don't want to lose you Allen, I can't say I love you... because even I don't know that... but all I know is that I care for you greatly Allen and I just can't lose you! So please... please don't push me away!"

Allen couldn't move, she knew Lavi was crying from the sound of his vice which was shaky and the trembling hands that gripped her shoulders.

"Lavi... but... your dream of becoming bookman?"

"I don't care about that! All I know is that when I am around you I feel happy and when I am not... it's only you that I can think of. Allen please..."

Allen felt tears slide down her face, her heart ached... that's right she needed him too... she couldn't lose him either.

Allen turned and hugged him tightly burying her head into his chest. That's right she needed him, her heart eased, that annoying aching finally fading.

Lavi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She looked up, the two stared into each others eyes.

"Lavi.." Allen mumbled before the two slowly inched closer and closer.

Their lips met.

Allen gripped the back of his shirt roughly, their eyes slid shut. Lavi pulled her closer the kiss making his head spin.

The snow came down a little heavier coating the two in a thin layer of white fluff. Allen's heart soared and warmth filled her body.

The locket that hung around her neck and unclipped and opened, in the little frame was a picture of her and Lavi, the older male had one arm wrapped around her neck and was grinning, the white haired teen smile brightly her left arm was clutching to the arm that was seated around her shoulders and both of their free hands were up in the air clasping tightly together.

Yes... she knew this was right, it felt like this was meant to be... and she knew Lavi felt the same. It was true neither the two knew if the love each other, after all they were still young but the two did come to the conclusion they couldn't live with out one another.

**AND IT IS FINISHED! **

**Sorry for all the skipping ! **

**OMW AND MANA HAS A SISTER?**

**PLEASE EXCUSE ALL THE MISTAKES! XD XD  
>**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**<strong>

**(BBM* dancing face)**

**PLEASE REVIEW And Let me know what you think! **


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Greetings !**

**Soooo like I am sooooo sorrrryyyy for not updating ! -.- **

**I feel ashamed of myself T.T **

**BUT **

**I am happy to say that I am back !**

**I will be reviewing all my stories and fix up any mistakes! **

**I am not abandoning these stories at all ! **

**SO I SHOULD HAVE THE NEW CHAPTERS BY NEXT WEEK FRIDAY ! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**FRIDAY IS MY DEADLINE AND I PROMISE TO HAVE THE STORIES REVIEWED AND A NEW CHAPTER OF EACH BY THEN ! **


End file.
